The components of high-temperature mechanical systems, such as, for example, gas-turbine engines, must operate in severe environments. For example, the high-pressure turbine blades and vanes exposed to hot gases in commercial aeronautical engines typically experience metal surface temperatures of about 1000° C., with short-term peaks as high as 1100° C.
Typical components of high-temperature mechanical systems include a Ni or Co-based superalloy substrate. The substrate can be coated with a thermal barrier coating (TBC) to reduce surface temperatures. The thermal barrier coating may include a thermally insulative ceramic topcoat, and may be bonded to the substrate by an underlying metallic bond coat.
Other component of high-temperature mechanical systems may include a ceramic or ceramic matrix composite substrate, which may be coated with an environmental barrier coating (EBC). The EBC protects the ceramic or ceramic matrix composite substrate from degradation due to environmental factors, such as water vapor attack.